


Date Day

by spellmanmanor



Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [8]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellmanmanor/pseuds/spellmanmanor
Summary: Marie treats Zelda to a special date
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman (past), Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: Zelda Spellman x Mambo Marie One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Date Day

Marie woke to the sound of birds singing outside and the feeling of warm arms wrapped around her waist. She looked down to see Zelda cuddled into her with her head resting on her chest. She smiled as she brought a hand up to stroke her girlfriend's soft auburn curls and pressed a kiss to her hair. Zelda unconsciously nuzzled her face into Marie's neck, making her heart swell. She was adorable. 

Marie turned her head to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was 9AM so she turned back to Zelda and began rubbing her back in soothing motions. "Zee, it's time to wake up ma cherie. Open those pretty eyes for me." She whispered whilst running her fingers through Zelda's hair. The redhead groaned and turned her head away.   
"I don't want to." She mumbled, bringing her hand up to shield her eyes from the sun streaming through the curtains and landing on their bed. Marie chuckled.  
"Come on darling, it's 9, Hilda's probably making breakfast by now." Marie said, kissing her hair as Zelda's eyes fluttered open.   
"Can't we just stay in bed today?" Zelda asked as she turned back over so she was cuddled into Marie once more and looked up at her with puppy eyes.   
"I wish we could, but I have some things planned for us today and I don't think you'll want to miss them." Marie smiled down at her and kissed her freckle covered nose, before slowly sitting up and getting out of bed.   
"Okay." Zelda sighed and got up as well. Marie passed her her black silk dressing gown that had gotten thrown to the floor from last night's activities before wrapping her own around herself and walking to the door. Zelda followed her and Marie took her hand as they walked down the hall and to the stairs.

The smell of waffles and coffee filled the air as Marie and Zelda entered the kitchen. "Morning you two!" Hilda shrilled as she served a hefty portion of waffles to Sabrina and Ambrose who were both sat at the table.   
"Good morning Hilda! That smells wonderful!" Marie smiled as she sat at the table and Zelda sat next to her.   
"I've made enough for everyone! Do you want some Zelds?" Hilda asked her sister as she placed a plate in front of Marie.   
"No, just a coffee please." Zelda said as she picked up her newspaper and began flicking through it. The teens ate their breakfast quickly before Hilda rushed them out of the front door so she could drive them to the academy, leaving Zelda and Marie in the kitchen. 

"Zelda, ma cherie, you need to eat something." Marie said, pushing some of Zelda's newspaper down she she could see her.   
"I'm not hungry Marie." Zelda sighed, batting her hand away.   
"Come on darling." Marie said, bringing her fork up towards Zelda's face, a good forkful of waffle and syrup on the end of it.   
"You really don't have to feed me Marie." Zelda rolled her eyes.   
"If it's the only way to get you to eat then yes I do. Now open wide." Marie smiled as Zelda reluctantly opened her mouth and ate the forkful. "Good girl." Marie chuckled and swooped in to press a kiss to Zelda's lips. She tasted like coffee and syrup. It was perfect. 

After they were finished, they got ready for the day and Marie pulled Zelda to their car, ignoring her complaining about how she needed to do some more paperwork. "You've worked so hard recently, let me treat you ma cherie." She smiled as they got into the car. Zelda sighed but didn't argue. 

She drove them to a secluded part of Greendale, far away from the main town. She helped Zelda out of the car and then covered her eyes with her hands.   
"Marie!" Zelda gasped, confused as to what her lover was hiding.   
"Sh, it's a surprise." Marie laughed, before gently guiding Zelda down a path. Once they reached their destination, she removed her hands so that Zelda could see and placed them around Zelda's waist.   
"Oh Marie." Zelda sighed as she took in her surroundings. They were at a small creek that was surrounded by trees. The water was crystal blue and sparkled. It looked magical. A few feet away from the creek lay a picnic blanket with an array of food laid out on it.   
"Do you like it, ma cherie?" Marie asked, pressing a kiss to Zelda's cheek. Zelda turned so she was facing her.   
"I love it." She smiled and kissed her. 

Marie took her hand and led her to the blanket, where they both sat down and began eating. The sun shined down on them and Marie smiled at the way it made Zelda glow. "You're beautiful." Marie said. Zelda blushed and looked down. Marie leaned across the food to gently lift her chin up and press a kiss to her lips. "My gorgeous girl." She whispered against her lips, before pulling away and smiling at the way Zelda was blushing. 

Once they were finished eating, Zelda moved over so she was sat beside Marie. Marie pulled her into her lap, cradling her in her arms as Zelda rested her head on her shoulder. "I could stay like this forever." Zelda sighed, nuzzling her face into Marie's chest.   
"So could I, but I'm afraid we can't. I have more plans for us today." Marie told her before standing up and bringing Zelda with her. She snapped her fingers so the picnic blanket and leftover food disappeared and then took Zelda's hand and lead them back to the car. 

"Where are we going?" Zelda asked as they drove through Greendale.   
"It's a surprise mon amour." Marie chuckled at the pout Zelda gave her. They pulled into the Greendale cinema car park, much to Zelda's surprise.   
"We're watching a movie?" She asked.   
"Yes! Hilda told me you hadn't been to the cinema since Sabrina was born so I thought it would be fun for us to go! Is that okay?" Marie said as they got out of the car.   
"It's perfect." Zelda smiled as she took Marie's hand and they went inside. 

They ended up watching Friday the 13th, which was Marie's choice. Zelda didn't mind, she was sure she could handle a little bit of horror!

Marie noticed throughout the film, Zelda edged closer and closer to her until her head was resting on Marie's shoulder. She wrapped her arm around the redhead and felt her instantly relax slightly.  
"Is someone scared?" Marie whispered, giggling slightly at the way Zelda cuddled into her.   
"I'm not!" Zelda whispered back, though the way she hid her face in Marie's shoulder said otherwise. Marie chuckled and pressed a kiss to her hair.

Once the film was finished, it was around 9 pm and getting dark, so Marie drove them home. The rest of the Spellman's were in their bedrooms so the couple had the sitting room to themselves. They quickly went upstairs and changed into their sleepwear, Zelda wore her white satin slip and Marie a red one, before going back downstairs and cuddling on the sofa with a glass of whiskey each. Marie used her magic to turn the radio on and love songs began to softly play. Marie placed her glass on the coffee table and stood up before reaching her hand out.   
"Dance with me, ma cherie." She smiled. Zelda placed her own glass down and took Marie's hand. Marie pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together and wrapped her arms around Zelda's waist. She began to gently sway them as Zelda wrapped her arms around her neck. Marie hummed along to the tune and twirled Zelda around, making them both giggle. Zelda rested her head on Marie's chest and looked up at her with pure adoration.

Dance for me wife

Zelda pulled back when she heard Faustus' voice in her head. She flinched when she felt hands lay on her hips.

I said dance, you pathetic little bitch!

His voice was ringing in her ears, causing her to tremble.

"Zelda, ma cherie? What's the matter?" She heard Marie's voice say, but it was far away. "Come on darling, it's okay. Look at me, come back to me." She heard Marie's soft voice again, and the soothing tone brought her back to the present and the fog cleared from her mind.

"Are you okay?" Marie said, her voice tinged with concern. Zelda felt her eyes fill with tears and began crying. Marie instantly pulled her into her arms and gently brought her over to the sofa. Zelda sat on her lap and cuddled into her as she sobbed, her whole body shaking.  
"Sh, sh. It's okay, I'm here, I've got you, you're safe." Marie whispered as she stroked her hair.  
"F-Faustus," Zelda started before Marie shushed her.  
"I know, I know." She whispered, kissing her forehead and holding her closer.

"I'm scared Marie." Zelda whispered after a few moments. Marie looked down at her poor girl, cradled in her arms, trembling and crying. She gently put her hand under Zelda's chin and lifted it so she was looking at her.  
"I'm never letting him near you again, I promise. You're safe and I'm going to protect you forever." She told her, lightly caressing her cheek.

"I love you Marie." Zelda whispered, lightly kissing her.  
"I love you too Zee. I love you so much." Marie replied, kissing her back and holding her closer. She vowed to herself that she would look after and protect Zelda for the rest of her life. She would never let her get hurt again, no matter what. She loved her too much to see her upset and scared.

As she looked down at the now sleeping woman in her arms, she whispered a protection spell before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you." She whispered, before holding her closer.


End file.
